


Welcome to Riverdale

by zap4612



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: “Welcome to Riverdale, by the way.” Betty added breathlessly before Veronica pulled her back in for another kiss.---Or an AU where your soulmate's hair matches your eye color (which can change)





	Welcome to Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally saw this idea on Tumblr and I had to write a Beronica version. Sorry, it's hella short.

Betty Cooper wasn’t sure whether she should be furious, or amused. She stood with her arms crossed, staring at herself in the mirror. Why, oh why, had her soulmate decided to dye their hair the day before school started. Her eyes had taken on the odd colors, and now on her first day of school, she was extremely self-conscious. Her eyes used to be black as night, which wasn’t very strange, but hers were definitely the darkest out of anyone at Riverdale High. But now, the black faded into a neon blue, the blue resembling the ocean waves. She heaved a sigh, running her fingers through her ponytail.

\---

Betty walked quickly through the halls of Riverdale High, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. She could feel people staring at her, making her cheeks turn redder than Cheryl Blossom’s hair. She was lost in thought until she was met with a solid surface. She snapped her head up. The girl who stood before her looked flustered, but also looked beautiful. Her raven hair was partially hidden by the collar of her black coat. Her lips were covered in a dark red lip gloss and her cheeks were a pale pink. A pearl necklace hung loosely around her neck, a matching bracelet adorning her wrist. She was wearing a plain black skirt and lace top, topped off with high heeled boots. The thing that stuck out most to Betty were her eyes. Her eyes were a stunning golden yellow color, the edges of her iris’s dark than the rest of it. It was a color Betty was all too familiar with. She snapped back to reality, seeing the raven-haired girl bend down to pick up her books from the floor. Betty quickly kneeled down to help retrieve the fallen items.

“I’m so sorry.” The blonde apologized.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The girl looked up, meeting Betty’s gaze as she piled her books up in her arms.

“Your eyes are a really pretty color.” She commented softly.

“Oh,” Betty was momentarily dumbfounded, “T-thanks.”

“I’m Veronica by the way.”

“Betty.” She replied as they stood up.

The bell rang, startling the two.

“See you around.” Veronica smiled before turning to go to her next class.

As she walked, she flipped her hair out of the collar of her coat. Betty’s jaw hit the floor. The ends of her hair were bright blue. As if Veronica knew Betty was watching her walk away, she turned her head and threw a wink Betty’s way before disappearing.

\---

During lunch, Betty scanned the cafeteria, looking for Veronica. She was sitting by herself, earbuds in, drumming her fingers along to the music. Betty hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder before walking over to her. She slid to sit next to Veronica. She pulled out her earbuds.

“Hey.” Veronica gave Betty a smile that could have lit up Riverdale after dark.

“Hey.”

Betty couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to play with the blue ends of Veronica’s hair.

“I needed a change after moving to Riverdale.” She explained, turning towards the blonde.

“Where did you move from?” Betty asked curiously.

“New York.”

Betty and Veronica spent the rest of lunch wrapped up in their own little world, containing stories from Veronica’s childhood in New York and Betty’s in Riverdale, favorite music artists, shared hatred of math class, favorite movies, best milkshake flavors and just about any that was on their minds. Veronica had an infectious laugh that had Betty head over heels. The raven-haired girl nearly doubled over with laughter after hearing the story about how Betty and her friends Archie and Jughead used to play hide and seek at Archie’s dad’s construction sites. Softly, Betty brushed stray hair behind Veronica’s ear, letting her hand linger. The bell rang loudly, interrupting the moment. Betty stood up suddenly, holding out her hand.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Veronica took her hand, letting the blonde pull her up.

“Where do you wanna go?” Veronica trailed after Betty.

“You’ll see.” Was Betty’s vague response.

\---

Betty pulled up to the edge of Sweetwater River. The two climbed out. The water lapped lazily at the sandy shore, the sun casting a warm haze over the land. The wind blew softly, whistling through the tall pine trees. The sky housed fluffy white clouds. Veronica stared in awe. She’d never been anywhere like this growing up in the city. The blonde hoisted herself up onto the hood of her car, gazing out into the picturesque scene before her. Veronica sat down next to her. The wind blew Veronica’s loose hair around, giving Betty another opportunity to tuck hair behind Veronica’s ear. The raven-haired girl’s cheeks turned slightly red at the action. Betty’s hand trailed to the other girl’s chin, gently tilting her head until their eyes met. Slowly, the blonde leaned towards Veronica until their lips met. The world around them faded to grey, comforting in a way words could never be. Betty’s sense were assaulted by everything _Veronica_. The scent of strawberry shampoo filled her nose, a warmth seemed to radiate from Veronica’s hand on her shoulder and there was a vaguely cherry taste from her lip gloss. They pulled back, leaving dopey grins on both their faces.

“Welcome to Riverdale, by the way.” Betty added breathlessly before Veronica pulled her back in for another kiss.


End file.
